


Replaced

by Rissa_rarity



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abandonment, Amazingphil - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character, Childhood Friends, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Long Lost, Old Friends, Past Abuse, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Trauma, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, forgotten, i know he could have told his mom or the cops but he didnt okay, replaced, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_rarity/pseuds/Rissa_rarity
Summary: Cora and Dan were each others best and only friend in secondary school. She was his rock, he was her protector. Until he made a new best friend, Phil Lester.He began to spend less and less time with Cora, in favor of Phil.  It broke her heart, but eventually she decided he didn't need her anymore. He seemed happier with Phil anyway-she thought.So she let go. She stopped asking his mother if she could come in to play Halo with him.  She stopped going to their daily meeting place after being stood up for the hundredth time. She stopped running to him when she had nowhere else to go.Life went on.Years later, they've grown up. Dan has forgotten his old best friend and his now a successful Youtuber with his new one.  Feeling the urge to reconnect and show him how far she's come, Cora tries to visit him at his Manchester flat.But who the FUCK is this random woman that just showed up at his door?!(A decent bit of this will probably be told with flashbacks, so you can see the relationship they had. More will come out in time. Child abuse, negligent parents, strip clubs, sexual abuse/harassment, mentions of F/F relationships, trauma, angst,  guilt)





	1. Hi Dan

It was a normal day for Dan. He was sat in his sofa crease on his laptop, multiple chins on display as he scrolled through Tumblr.

A knock at the door got his attention, his eyes flicked to the corner of his screen at the time. It was too early for Phil to have returned, and he didn’t remember ordering food.  
So who the fuck was at the door?

He slid his laptop to the coffee table and answered the door. Before him stood beautiful redhead with hazel eyes. She wore black skinny jeans, a white blouse and a blue over coat that went to her knees.

Her emerald eyes grew as she looked up at him, speechless for a moment. “H…hi Dan.” She offered a shy smile. 

Dan blinked at her for a moment as worry set in. “Dan? Are you alright?” she asked, her concern was shown in her manicured, furrowed brows.  
“Damn it!” he stormed back in the house. “They fuckin found out where we LIVE! What the fuck are we gonna do now! It’s gonna be all over the internet any moment now. We’ll have to move and FUCKIN SHIT!”

The women followed his voice, finding him angrily pacing in the lounge. He continued to mutter, sounding more and more agitated with each word.  
She called his name a few times but he didn’t seem to hear her. The redhead noticed signs of a budding anxiety attack.

“Dan,” she said again, softly placing her small hand on his arm. Without thinking, Dan whipped his arm around, “Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” – shoving her to the floor in the process. He froze as he realized what he’d done, seeing her on the floor looking up at him with genuine fear and hurt in her eyes.  
He lowered his voice, and spoke with venom, “Get the hell out of my house. If I see my address on the internet, I WILL find you and…GET OUT!” 

She scooted back a little before standing up, never looking away from him “Okay, I’ll go. I’m sorry that I intruded.” He backed her down the hall, and to the door she’d left open.  
“I hope you have a goodnight, DJ.” She sincerely said a second before Dan slammed the door in her face

\----X  
A few hours later, Dan decided the random girl wasn’t going to out their home address and he was back to his sofa crease now with Phil on the other end and anime on when something occurred to him.

“DJ.”  
“What?” Phil asked, looking away from the TV. “Did you say something, Dan?”  
“That girl from earlier…she called me DJ.”  
Phil gave a confused look, “Maybe she’s not one of your subscribers. She’d have called you Spaniel or D-slice.”  
Dan shook his head and tried to think. “…I feel like one person has called me that before. But I have no idea who it was.”  
After a few moments of intense thought, he shrugged and wiggled deeper into his sofa crease. “Oh well.”


	2. The Yearbook

A week later, during the night-or early morning as it were- Dan was about to fall into the abyss of sleep when in his mind he heard a voice, “Come on DJ, you better focus or I’m gonna own your ass AND your big llama plush!” Followed by an admittedly cute giggle. His eyes snapped open at the memory of the girl’s voice. “Who was that?” He thought aloud, spending the next couple of hours racking his brain to come up with the owner of that voice but falling asleep before he did.

When he woke up the next day, around noon, he was still thinking about it. His anxiety really latched on to this, who was that woman? The voice he’d recalled the previous night had to have been hers…but who the fuck was she?

Dan wandered into the kitchen where Phil was already munching on his Shreddies and on his second cup of coffee. “Morning, Dan.” The greeting went unintentionally ignored as Dan made his own coffee. “Dan? Something wrong?” He tossed a piece of cereal, getting his friends attention. Dan glared, and picked it up, now tossing it into the trash.

“Something wrong? You seem…off.” He was about to spit back a sarcastic reply but looking at Phil’s concerned eyes, he decided to be honest. “I’m still thinking about that woman from the other day. When she called me that nickname…it sounded kind of familiar. Then when I was trying to sleep I remembered a girl’s voice calling me it and saying that I’d better focus or she’ll own my ass and my llama plush.”

“Llama plush?” Phil looked taken back, “You had a lot of those as a teenager, didn’t you?” Dan’s eye brows shot up. “Maybe I knew her from school.” They dropped again, “I don’t recall anyone I went to school with, honestly.” “Didn’t your mum insist on you getting a year book?” Dan snapped and finger gunned at him, “Philip Lester, you’re a genius.”

He grabbed his Darth Vader mug and headed to his room. 

After an hour of scouring his year books for a girl that looked like someone he knew, his brown eyes went directly to a certain picture as soon as he turned the page. He looked at the girls name, then back at her picture.

Those eyes. Wide, innocent eyes.

He’d seen them before…years ago.

_“Move it, shrimp.” A boy shoved a twelve year old girl down and glared at her as he walked by. His friends stepped on her long, brown hair as well as her thin fingers as they followed his lead. She whimpered and slowly sat up, rubbing her scrapped elbows. Dan went over to her, noticing how she flinched slightly as he offered her his hand. Her hazel eyes were full of surprise, and she looked from his hand to his eyes a few times. He gave an encouraging smile, showing his single dimple. The girl took his hand, he pulled her up with ease- she didn’t weigh much – then introduced himself. “I…I’m Cora Lloyd.”_

He refocused on her picture, brain slowly putting together the shards of his memory.

_They were a bit older now. Cora was sitting on Dan’s bed with him, softly crying as he wrapped her wrist that sported a large hand print- she’d been grabbed very hard. He gently placed an ice pack on her ankle, and looked at her face. Her long, wavy hair was knotted, eyes red from so much crying. Her cheek bones stuck out a bit more than they ought too, but at the time he recalled not thinking anything of it. “E-everyone I trust hurts me.” She looked down, more tears gliding down her face. “…what if you hurt me someday, Dan? What if I mess up and…and…” she curled into herself a little and sobbed. He quickly interrupted the thought, “Cora, please look at me.” Hesitantly, she did. “I will NEVER hurt you. No matter what. I promise.” A small smile crossed her features, contrasting her red face and tear stained cheeks._

Cut to his recent memory of accidentally shoving her to the ground at the look of fear and shock in her eyes.

“Dan?” His head snapped away from the yearbook to look at Phil, who stood in the doorway. “Are you crying?” he immediately knelt beside his friend. Dan wiped his hand across his cheeks, surprised to feel that they were wet. He looked down at the book, noticing a few tear drops that had soaked into the page. “I fucked up, Phil. Big time. I broke a promise…that never should have been an issue. I’m an awful person…” he trailed off, looking down at her photo. “No you’re not, Dan! You just haven’t taken your medicine yet. I’ll get it for you!” he went to do so but to his surprise, Dan grabbed his arm and tugged him back to his side. Phil watched him point to the girl. “Cora Lloyd.” Was all he said before turning his head into Phil’s chest and sobbing. The pale man rubbed his friend’s back and rested his cheek on his head as tears dampened his NASA shirt.


End file.
